Serena's Story, an amourshipping fanfic
by rainbowsandbutterflies888
Summary: Serena needs to confess to Ash before he leaves for the next region! But how will she do it? Takes place after XY086, will follow main plot but will change minor details. Amourshipping and some SticksandStonesshipping. (Summary sucks, just read)
1. Photos and Thoughts

**A/N: This is my first story and it's an Amourshipping story! I'm not the best writer, but reviews are appreciated!**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash-14**

 **Serena-14**

 **Clemont-14**

 **Bonnie-10**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or else I would make this canon!**

* * *

Everyone's POV:

 _I can't keep going on like this._

Late at night, while the group was on their way to Anistar City for Ash's next Gym Battle, Serena found herself lying in her sleeping bag thinking. Nothing much in particular, but one thought kept recurring in her head.

 _Ash._

Just the thought of him made Serena's heart flutter. Heck, she could hardly get through the day without her stomach filling with rampaging Butterfree. The only reason why she was even on this trip, traveling with them through Kalos, was because of him. Every day she would watch him, her knight in shining armor, train with his Pokemon to get them into the best condition possible. And every day, her heart would crack slightly in two.

She dreaded the day when he would one day leave them. The family he had created with Bonnie, Clemont and Serena would not be broken, their bond was simply too strong, but it would never be the same. At the same time, she admired Ash's willingness to keep moving even when defeats attempted to crush him.

Soon her mind drifted away from herself and towards what Ash was going to do next. She kept thinking about what would happen to herself.

 _One day he'll leave us, to be by ourselves and go off into a new region with new friends..._

 _And new girls._

 _Perhaps this girl is pretty. Prettier than me. Maybe she and Ash fall in love, get married, and-_

 _And I'll be alone. I have no one who is as special in my heart as Ash. He is the one boy who touches my heart. Even Calem, my childhood friend, didn't change my life as much as he did, eight or more years ago. I'll be alone with no one to love except someone who is out of my reach. I'll have wasted over a year on something I never accomplished._

Serena whimpered aloud. _I can't let someone else take him. I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life. But I don't want to be selfish. I just-it will just crush me into pieces if he leaves for the second time. The first time sent me into a year of chronic depression. I can't even imagine what it will be like when he leaves again._

 _I have to confess._

 _Tomorrow. I promise I will do it tomorrow._

* * *

The next day, Serena woke up invigorated and slightly nauseous. In a hyped-up frenzy, she frantically combed her short hair until she was absolutely, positively sure that Ash would not find her the slightest bit unattractive. She also smoothed out her clothes and cleaned the blue ribbon Ash had given to her carefully. When she went out of her tent, she was excited to find that Ash did in fact linger on her hair and clothes a second longer than usual before shaking his head and continuing to pass down the dishes with the Pokemon food in it. _What if he's just staring because I took longer than usual? W-well, I guess we'll find out later..._

On the rock by Ash's backpack, she noticed a small, little brown leather-covered book lying there. She picked it up and four pictures of girls fluttered out of the book. As she stared at the photos, any hope she had of him liking her was crushed. Defeated. Part of her wanted to rip the photos into shreds and grind them into the dirt. Another part of her didn't want to touch the photos, not daring to anger her crush. And the final part of her wanted to sag to the ground and sob. She did none of those actions. Instead, she picked up the photos and examined them closely.

One picture was of a girl with short, brightly colored orange hair. She was wearing a ponytail to the side, and from what Serena could pick out, she also was wearing a yellow crop-topped tank top and red suspenders. Another was of a brunette wearing a red bandana with the Pokemon logo on it with a red-collared short-sleeved jacket and dark blue and white gloves. The next picture showed a girl with beautiful blue hair and huge golden clips holding her hair in place. She was wearing a red scarf and a no sleeved black dress with a tank top under. The last picture showed a wild-looking girl with huge purple hair and two pigtails held by large golden bands. She was wearing a pink-and-yellow blouse. _They're all so attractive..._ Self consciously, she combed her hair through her fingers. Serena then shook the book, but no more pictures came out.

 _So, where does that put me? I think I'm a friend, right?_ She placed a hand on her heart.

"Hey, Serena?"

Serena jumped slightly, reddened immediately, then hastily hid the book behind the rock.

"H-hi, Ash! S-so, what's up?"

"You were just staring into space for two minutes. You okay?"

 _That's Ash-being nice, and caring, and compassionate..._

 _"_ H-huh? Wait, were we supposed to-Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Did Clemont and Bonnie leave before me?"

"Nah, they're waiting just outside of the campsite. But maybe you should hurry up."

"Oh. O-okay. Be with you in a sec." Serena sighed as she placed the book in his bag before handing it to him. _How am I supposed to confess to him_ _now?_

* * *

 **A/N: This is going to be a multiple** **chapter story. I hope this first chapter** **is** **good...First chapter is so short...**

 **Forgive me,**

 **RainbowsandButterflies888**


	2. Bravery and Depression

**A/N: Oh. My. Gods. You guys are the BEST FANS EVER! I'm a first time fanwriter and you all give me 3 followers and 2 favorites! This helps me so much because it motivates me to keep writing.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

As Serena moved along the route, she trailed behind slightly. She couldn't help feeling depressed. _Surely, Ash would fall in love with one of the other girls, right? They all look so attractive, and nice, too. Why would he ever want to fall in love with me?_ Serena didn't notice Ash looking concernedly at her, as she was deep in a train of thought.

"Serena? You okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately..."

Serena was jolted out of her thoughts. She blushed and said, "N-no! It's fine! I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" _I hope my lie is convincing enough..._

"All right, if that's true..." He began to walk slightly faster, as to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Wait! Ash!" As she reached out to grip his hand, Serena's sudden burst of confidence surprised even herself. "A-actually, maybe tonight, um, I could have a, er, quick talk with you tonight? I-I mean, I just wanted to tell you something..." She was turning redder and redder by the second. "Sure!" Ash smiled his trademark toothy grin. He, however, was uncomfortably aware that his cheeks were starting to heat up as he realized that she was gripping his hand. Quickly, Serena pulled back her hand. _I have to admit though, as uncomfortable it was at first, it was actually...sorta nice._ As Ash was thinking this, he suddenly realized that he had never thought stuff like that before. His cheeks reddened slightly. He smiled at Serena. She nodded quickly and ran off to catch up with Clemont and Bonnie.

 _Yes! SUCCESS!_

When she caught up with the two blonde siblings, they immediately noticed her wide smile. As Ash ran ahead of them, all depressing thoughts had completely dissipated from Serena's head, as she smiled happily at both of them. "Serena? Why are you acting- _oh."_ Bonnie immediately guessed the source of Serena's bright smile. Being the nosy little sister she was, she pressured Serena (read: blackmailed) until finally she cracked and revealed everything. Soon, sometimes at night they would discuss Serena's huge crush-maybe even love-towards Ash. Clemont had also caught on, as only the densest people wouldn't realize Serena's attraction towards Ash-and Ash himself was one of them. Bonnie's eyes widened. She was happy and surprised that her foster older sister initiated the meeting herself. Soon she couldn't take it and screamed, "YAY! OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE! AWWEEEE!" Clemont also expressed his happiness in Serena. He was, after all, slightly annoyed that they hadn't gotten together when it was _so_ obvious they liked each other. For Serena, it felt as if she were in a Disney movie. The birds were singing, the sun was shining as she merrily skipped through the forest.

If she thought that her happiness was going to last for the rest of the trip to the city, _man._ Was she going to be in for the craziest emotional roller coaster her heart had ever experienced.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash was shocked, confused and, above all, _happy._ He wasn't sure why, when he had never felt like this before, with his cheeks pinker than peaches and his heart racing at a million miles an hour. His head was full of strange thoughts, like _Man, Serena looks really good today_ and _She looked so adorable holding my hand._ Ash slapped his (now flaming red) cheeks. _Why am I thinking about this?_ Just then, he saw the edge of the hill and raced ahead of the rest of the group.

 _Oh well. I can always think about this later._

He didn't notice that Serena was on the ground, hyperventilating in the middle of the road as he dashed ahead towards his next stop to what he thought was the road to championdom **(** **A/N: not sure if that's a word...)**.

* * *

Serena kept skipping when suddenly she stopped. Her eyes widened. Her legs started trembling until finally she landed smack dab in the middle of the path. Both Clemont and Bonnie cried out in surprise. Serena couldn't stop shaking as she realized what was actually going to happen in a few short hours. Soon her teenage angst stepped in and she found herself a nervous wreck. She didn't even care that her clothes and hair got all dusty and her once shining boots were now covered in grime.

 _This is the do-or-die. I can't do this. This is the only chance I get._

"I'm so nervous, what if I fail? What if he doesn't like me?" Even after she got up and both Clemont and Bonnie reassured her that Ash did like her, she was still afraid and slowly slipped back into her depressed state.

She didn't notice Ash waiting for them at the top of a hill until she felt his presence next to her. In front of them was a large city.

 _I'm running out of time. I don't want him to go. Not without something from me._

"There it is. Anistar City, the home of my next Gym Battle!" Ash was super excited, and soon his energy spread to the two siblings as the three raced down the hill together.

Serena lagged behind. She couldn't help adding in her head, _and one step closer to you leaving us forever._

* * *

 **A/N: I've decided to keep these slightly shorter chapters and then updating this fic as much as possible. This chapter is slightly shorter, but I hope you enjoyed it, and I will be updating this fanfiction as soon as possible.**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **RainbowsandButterflies888**


	3. Hidden Feelings and Shopping

**A/N: Wow! Now I really love you guys! Thanks for reviewing my story!**

 **To Ikcatcher: Alright, I will see what I can do. However, I usually have a limited amount of time per day and I want to get chapters out as soon as I can, so maybe in a couple of days I will devote my time to adding and expanding to the story.**

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

Serena couldn't help marveling at the huge sundial. At first, she had thought it was simply a huge pink crystal, but on further inspection she found it was a huge sundial (Bonnie was beside herself). Seeing as it was almost noon, Bonnie yelled, "HEY GUYS, WANT LUNCH?" Being the huge glutton, Ash happily agreed and they raced off. Soon, Serena found her stomach rumbling, too. _Must have been all the walking,_ she thought. She and Clemont ran to go find Ash and Bonnie and found them happily sitting at a cafe. "HI GUYS! LOOK, WE GOT A TABLE FOR YOU!" Bonnie yelled. "Bonnie! Not so loud! People can hear us, you know!" Clemont whisper-screamed. But Bonnie wasn't there.

Clemont found her kneeling to a startled waitress. Before the waitress could even speak, Clemont had already hoisted Bonnie in the air with his Aipom arm. "So, is that a yes?" Bonnie said, dangling in the air. Clemont dragged her away. Now, if anyone hadn't been staring at Bonnie before, they were now. Clemont then began one of his little spats with Bonnie as both Ash and Serena sweatdropped. As their argument became more and more heated, Ash said, "We'd better order first then. I'm STARVING!" Both of them surveyed the little menu and decided what to get.

The waiter came over, looking a little irritated. "Look, can you tell your boyfriend and his sister to quiet down? The customers are beginning to complain." Serena's eyes widened. "What?! He's not my boyfriend." "Ah, I see, so he's your boyfriend?" The waiter pointed to Ash with a mischievous look in his eyes. Suddenly, you couldn't tell who was redder-Ash or Serena. "E-EH? N-no, he's not my boyfriend." The waiter noticed the slight sad tone in Serena's voice and picked up her situation immediately. " _Ah._ Alright, well, what do you want to order? Wait-actually, tell your friends to quiet down first." After Bonnie and Clemont settled down, the waiter asked what they wanted to eat. "Uh, I'll have a ham quiche, please," Serena requested. "I'll have the popcorn shrimp! Oh, and the fried chicken in a basket! And, and can I also have the soup, please?" The waiter laughed at Ash's eagerness. "I'll have the meatloaf, please," Clemont said, "And I'll have the lasagna!" Bonnie said cheerfully. The waiter left, but not before whispering in Serena's ear, "The black-haired guy seems like a good catch. Don't let him get away!"

"Hey Serena?" Ash looked confusedly at her. "Why's your face so red? Are you sick?" He placed his hand on her forehead, and Serena internally shuddered. "No, I'm fine. But thanks for asking," Serena said, smiling gratefully. When the food came, Serena was left dumbstruck-her quiche and Ash's chicken basket had the shape of a heart carved into it. _The waiter. It has to be._ She smiled slightly, then started to eat.

* * *

After lunch, the two siblings decided to go explore the city. This left Ash and Serena together. "Do you want to go shopping?" Serena shyly asked. "Sure! C'mon, Pikachu! Let's go shopping!"

Ash asked, "So, Serena, where do you want to go?" Serena pondered for a moment. "Well, I do need a few accessories for my Braixen and my Pancham...so why don't we go to that cute Pokemon accessory store?" "Yeah, sure! I bet Noibat might want something too!"

They headed to the dress store. When they got there, Serena immediately found a pair of cute striped-red sunglasses. _Pancham would love this!_ she thought. Suddenly, she saw the most adorable dress she had ever seen. It was white with a huge pink ribbon in the front, lots of ruffles and a pink striped skirt. There was even a little hat to go along with the outfit. Serena immediately knew Braixen would look awesome in it. _The performance! My second Princess Key is waiting right here._ She smiled and purchased both the dress and the sunglasses. She also spotted some Poffins made out of rare berries hidden on the shelf. _This will definitely help. Aren't Poffins supposed to make the Pokemon's coats shinier and glossier? These look really good. I can't wait to use them._ Soon the 50 Pokedollars she had brought with her were used up on performance articles and accessories.

Ash was waiting outside, as he didn't wish to shop for performance clothing. Plus, it was a good time to be left alone with his thoughts. He had no idea why his stomach suddenly flipped when Serena smiled at him. Or why he had never felt like this ever, with any other girl. He wasn't sure. _Later I am definitely going to video chat Brock. Maybe he will know why I feel like this._

Ash realized that he had been feeling like this for a while now; he had just started thinking about it because of how busy he was, between training and battles and fighting off Team Rocket.

Speaking of which, where was Team Rocket?

* * *

 **A/N: YAY! A slightly longer chapter! Sorry, I'm such a cruel author-I just want to stretch out the day because I feel like Ash has to grow up a little first. So this will probably be a 10 chapter story, give or take a few chapters. If you have any better chapter names, tell me. The chapter names I have come up with are really bad.**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **RainbowsandButterflies888**


	4. Author's Note (NOO! I'M SO SORRY)

**A/N: OK, I am SOOOOOO SORRY! I have been plagued with homework, FOUR TESTS this week and writer's block. I thought I would never do this, but be prepared to not hear from me until probably next week. Thank you all for staying with my story and I really hope I can be back soon so I can get on with the story.**

 **-Rainbowsandbutterflies888**


	5. Training and Team Rocket?

**A/N: HIIII! I'M BACK! So sorry about the temporary hiatus. SCHOOL HAS RUINED MY LIFE. Anyways, I have decided not only to publish a chapter today, but to appease many of you reviewers and also as a sort of payback, I will be editing and revising my older chapters to (hopefully) make them longer (1000+ words per chapter)!  
**

 **Thanks to all you 1000+ people who have seen my story and keep those reviews up!**

* * *

Earlier that day...

Jessie, James and Meowth were hiding in the alleyways, spying on Ash and the others. Suddenly Jessie squealed. "Keep it down, Jessie!" James whisper-yelled. "Do you want them to see us?" But Jessie had already snatched the spyglass from him and peered attentively into it. She was about to squeal again when Meowth pulled both humans a little farther in the alley. "Okay, Jessie, spill it. What is going on out there?" Meowth demanded.

"We cannot, absolutely not, try to steal Pikachu or do any other stuff involving them."

Wait, _what?_

Both Meowth and James were about to protest when Jessie practically screamed, "THE TWERPS HAVE A LOOOOVE STORY IN BETWEEN THEM! I LOVE LOVE STORIES! I WILL NOT RISK ANYTHING UNTIL I SEE HOW THIS ENDS!"

James was perplexed. "Sooo, you want us to never bother them forever...?"

"No, silly! Weren't you listening at all? Just until tomorrow!" Jessie yelled, extremely agitated.

"Ohhhhh..." James and Meowth chorused.

"So, no Pikachu?" James asked.

Jessie nodded vigorously. "We shall stalk them all day and if they go somewhere private we shall..." Jessie appeared lost in thought. Suddenly a lightbulb flashed in her head. "I KNOW! We'll form an alliance with the two blonde sibling twerps and get those two silly lovebirds TOGETHER!" Jessie took James's arm in one arm and Meowth's in another and practically dragged them through the city, determined to catch the two blonde siblings on their own.

* * *

Bonnie and Clemont were exploring the city while Ash and Serena went off to train outside the city. Suddenly, there was a loud "PSST!" behind them. "Hey, twerps! Over here." Both siblings turned around to spot Jessie and James behind a shrub. Clemont grabbed his Aipom arm and his Pokemon to be sure, and they both skeptically followed Jessie. As soon as they had gotten a few yards away from the city, Jessie eagerly made them sit on a rock. "Alright, twerps, we're asking for a temporary truce here. After all, we both have one big goal-get those two lovebirds together."

Both Bonnie and Clemont's eyes widened. Then Bonnie smiled eagerly and said, "OK! When do we start?"

"Alright, twerps, this is what I think should happen..." Jessie pulled out a huge sheet of paper with elaborate drawings all over the paper. Clemont nodded. "This is actually quite a good idea! Might I ask who drew up this clever plan?"

Meowth looked smug as he walked up to take the honor, "But we're gonna need a machine like this-" he pointed at one sketch- "-to put this all together.

Before Bonnie could warn the trio, Clemont's glasses had already shone over and had already yelled, "THE FUTURE IS NOW, THANKS TO SCIENCE!" Bonnie quietly whispered, "His inventions blow up a lot. We may be here all day." All three of the Team Rocket members nodded. "Nah, it'll be okay, we've been blown up a thousand times too many by Pikachu anyways." So after Clemont's invention blew up, they kept talking and devising the best plan to get the two together.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, both Ash and Serena shared an awkward silence as they trained. Both of them were pondering about their feelings. Serena was, of course, debating on whether or not Ash liked her. She hardly knew what her Pokemon were doing as they fumbled around, wondering what sort of strange commands she was seemingly giving them. _He did seem sorta flustered when the waiter asked us about the boyfriend-girlfriend thing...but what if he was just embarrassed? Maybe he has someone more special in his heart than me._ Her thoughts slowly grew more antagonistic until finally she stopped training altogether. Her Pokemon looked at the blonde girl strangely, then went off a few feet away to play games with each other.

Ash didn't notice, as he was, too, lost in his own thoughts. _Agh! I forgot to call Brock! Oh well, we're already out of the city anyway. Seriously. What sort of feelings do I have? Am I sick or something? Nah, it can't be. And why have I never felt like this around a girl? Maybe, maybe I-_ Ash broke out of his trance to see the blonde girl staring into space. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. All of their Pokemon had wandered off and were now playing happily together. _Man, she looks so cute just standing there. Wait, what?_ Before he could question his thoughts, Serena woke up from her la-la land.

"Huh? Wha...eh? A-Ash?" She could barely feel the uncontrollable sense of having her entire face flaming redder than her long coat as she stared at him like a deer would a hunter. She recovered from her trance to look at Ash. _This is my chance to ask her about this funny feeling..._ Ash walked closer to her. He had grown, Serena realized, and was now a couple of inches above her. He didn't seem it, though. He looked...shy. And nervous. Definitely not the eager little boy who helped her up so many years ago. Deep in her heart, she knew that even so, she was still head over heels in love with him.

"Hey, uh, Serena? Am I sick?" Ash scratched his nose, looking concerned. Serena's brows furrowed. "What do you mean, Ash? You certainly looked fine this morning," She was tempted to add, _when you unknowingly cracked my heart in two._ Ash looked worried. "Well, all throughout today, I've had this funny feeling. Something like-SERENA! LOOK OUT! Pikachu, USE THUNDERBOLT!" Pikachu ran over and shocked the Ursaring behind Serena. The shocked Pokemon shook his head and walked away, seemingly deciding that this was too formidable a foe.

Serena was crouched on the ground, her hands held protectively around her head. Tears of fright were streaming down her face and she shook as she waited for the Hyper Beam to come. She never felt the blow. Instead, she felt her body being wrapped in a warm hug. She opened her eyes and saw Ash's face mere centimeters from hers. She blushed and said, "T-thanks, Ash. I really appreciated it." Ash smiled his trademark toothy grin. "No prob, Serena!" "But seriously. Thank you." And in a leap of faith, Serena pecked his cheek and headed towards the Pokemon.

Ash touched his cheek. _That fluttery feeling is back and stronger than ever. It's really weird. But...I liked it._

* * *

 **A/N: OMG. So cute. SHIPSHIPSHIPSHIPSHIP!**

 **So anyways, what do you think Team Rocket and Clemont and Bonnie are planning? Stay tuned!**

 **And remember, REVIEW AND FAVORITE!  
**

 **Over and out,**

 **RainbowsandButterflies888**


	6. Plans and Kisses

**A/N: Today is VETERAN'S DAY! That means more time for me to give you FanFiction (and lie on the couch and watch anime)! HOORAY!**

 **And, anyone who has/had veteran relatives, thank them. They are so brave and courageous to step out on the face of battle.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

When they made it back to the city, Ash and Serena were astounded to see Bonnie and Clemont chatting animatedly with Team Rocket. Ash was tempted to pull Pikachu on them, but decided against it. Slowly, they approached the group.

When they got close enough, Jessie noticed them coming. Quickly, she crumpled up the plans and pretended it was a piece of litter. Bonnie and Clemont had guilty smiles on their faces and James and Meowth were pretty much the same, after they had went into a stressed frenzy attempting to clean up the scraps left from Clemont's failed inventions. Serena and Ash skeptically went over. Ash waved a hand to their faces. "Hey, Clem? Bonnie? You okay? You're not brainwashed or something, right?"

Clemont shook his head. "No. Er, actually, Team Rocket here wanted to ask us for a truce for a couple of days. You up for it?" Ash was happy to oblige and Pikachu let out a "Chaaa", but Serena was a little skeptical of Clemont's words. But she dismissed the idea when Bonnie ran over and whispered, "So what went down at the training session?" She said this with a sly tone in her voice. Serena grew redder than a Darmanitan. "N-nothing! I mean, we didn't do anything!" Bonnie smiled. "You did something. You know you can't fool me. He's looking at you funny. What's the deal with that?" Serena sighed. She had already realized Bonnie wasn't going to stop hounding her until she gave in. Bonnie realized what she was thinking, and quickly called Jessie and Clemont over. "HEY JAMES! WE'LL BE OVER HERE, 'KAY?" Bonnie screamed. Clemont facepalmed while Serena laughed awkwardly. James got the cue and he and Meowth started distracting the soon-to-be Pokemon master.

After Serena gave the overall 5-minute summary, Jessie and Bonnie both awwed while Clemont smiled. _Thank Arceus she finally made a move on him..._ all three of them thought. "Wait a second!" Bonnie squealed. "If he has these _funny feelings,_ he might liiiiike you! Like, like like! You guys are so cute! Seriously, when are you gonna just kiss him already?" Serena's eyes widened. "Wait, wait, wait. Who said anything about-" "Nuh uh," Jessie interjected. "Even Meowth knows you got goo-goo eyes for him. You want to kiss him, right?" Serena blushed and looked away. "Okay, so maybe I do...but who wouldn't?" "Not me," Bonnie, Jessie, and Clemont said.

Serena facepalmed. "Well, not you...OH ARCEUS. I just remembered...Okay. I might do it." Serena had just remembered Miette. _The blue-haired Poffin menace who is going to steal Ash away from me._ _Shoot. I'm so screwed._

* * *

Meanwhile, James and Meowth were distracting Ash and Pikachu with ketchup. Pikachu was running around trying to catch drops of the tomato paste as Ash, James and Meowth had fun dangling the ketchup right above Pikachu's reach. _Serena's jacket is the same color as this jacket...ugh, why am I thinking of her right now?_ James, Meowth and Pikachu noticed him clutching the ketchup bottle in his hands as he looked conflicted in his thoughts.

"Hey, twerp. Why you lookin' so serious alluva sudden?" Meowth's voice interrupted his train of thoughts. Ash looked at him blankly before shaking his head. "Huh? Oh, just thinking about stuff." James wasn't convinced by a long shot. "Look, we know you have the hots for the blonde hat twerpette. Don't deny it-you got them." Ash was perplexed. "I have the what?"

James and Meowth groaned. "Okay, let's start from the beginning..."

Soon, everyone except Serena had to assist the two Team Rocket boys into him understanding, as even though he was fourteen, he had little to none understanding about love and everyone realized that if he didn't understand love, dating someone for him would be impossible. Only the explanation meant for five-year-olds was understandable for him. To be honest, that was supposed to be their last resort, but as it turns out...

* * *

After Serena decided that she might kiss Ash, Bonnie and Jessie cheered internally. Clemont had already left to join the boys in educating Ash about love. From the look on Serena's face, however, both Jessie and Bonnie decided it was better if she was left alone for a little bit. They went off to educate poor Ash, who really was very clueless. The best person to help him understand was Serena, as she was the most patient. However, she couldn't have been much help today, especially since...you know.

Seeing that everyone had left, Serena brought out her three Pokemon and looked at them worriedly.

"Hey guys, what do you think I should do? I don't wanna mess this up for both of us."

"Brai, brai, braixen!" "Pancham, pan cham!" "Vee, eevee vee." _(Translation: [Braixen] "Oh, he's head over heels in love with you!" [Pancham] "You should totally confess!" [Eevee] "Ash seems like a nice guy, so confess!")_

"You're right. I should definitely try to confess. But...I'm scared...And if Miette gets him first? Oh Arceus, I'll never hear the end of it." And it was true. Bonnie would probably yell at her asking why she didn't try, and Clemont would give his _I am very disappointed in you_ stare.

"Brai..." "Pancha..." "Vee..." _(Translation: [Everyone] "Serena...")_

"Fine. If you say so."

* * *

 **A/N: Man. Any creative juices I have left are best meant for drawing. Sorry it's so short. I'll edit it later. But anyways, thanks for reading! Stay tuned!**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **RainbowsandButterflies888**


	7. Before the Mission

**A/N: YAY! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up! Sorry for the long wait...**

 **Answer to Hawkins579: Definitely Insectivoreshipping (The unofficial name of Frogadier x Braixen)because it's awesome, but no Eevee x Pikachu. It just doesn't feel right. But I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

When both Ash and Serena went to the Pokemon Center, Bonnie smiled. Now was the perfect time to think about Operation: Amour.

The plan was simple, really. First, Team Rocket would pretend to steal Pikachu and kidnap Serena. Then Ash would "save" both of them and, out of shock, they would confess to each other! Bonnie smiled. How could this marvelous plan fail? They had everything-they had already pulled Pikachu aside as to not surprise him, and Serena's Pokemon were also warned as well. As to the complicated machinery, they had Clemont. And Bonnie was going to lead Serena right into the trap.

The only small problem was that Bonnie wasn't sure how Ash was going to forgive Team Rocket after the scenario, but she was sure that somehow he would forgive them. After all, he was the one who agreed-and quite eagerly at that-to truce with Team Rocket.

Suddenly, an idea flashed through her head. "I'VE GOT IT!" Quickly, she ran off to tell the others about her new plan. All they needed was to rely on Jessie, James and Meowth, and the fact that she had a hunch that Ash had harbored unknown feelings toward the red-coat girl. They liked each other, right? Then surely they would go along with their part of the plan.

What was going to go wrong?

* * *

Inside the Pokemon Center, Serena waited patiently as Ash was arranging for two rooms. Her hands clenched and unclenched. Braixen looked at her worryingly.

Serena smiled at her fox Pokemon. "I guess I'm okay, but I'm so nervous. You wouldn't understand, would you? I mean, you've never...Actually, wait. Don't you have that thing for Ash's...what was it...oh, Frogadier, right?" Braixen turned pink and shook her head vigorously, but the damage had been done. Serena had already began to sing, "Braixen and Frogadier, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" She ended with a flourish. "So, when are you gonna ask him out?"

Braixen looked away and murmured sadly, "Brai...Braixen Brai Xen Xen..." (Translation: "I wasn't going to...he's really as bad as Ash at this...")

Serena nodded understandingly. "I hear ya." Just then, an unknown arm pulled her into the darkest corner of the Pokemon center. Serena gulped, and looked face to face with her captor.

It was Jessie.

Serena scowled. "So, you decided to cancel the truce, huh? So where's the others? Why haven't you done your stupid villain's monologue yet?" Jessie seethed _MY MONOLOGUE IS NOT STUPID_ , but shook away her anger. "Look, us five-you know, us Team Rocket and your two twerp siblings-we got a plan. So we're going to capture you and Pikachu-" "You're going to what?" Serena looked shocked. "Hey-wait. It's all part of the plan. So we made this box to capture you with and then after Ash blasts us off, you can confess your eternal love for him!" Serena now was so surprised, she could hardly form coherent sentences. "My what? You want to what? Wh-why are you doing this all for me?" Jessie rolled her eyes. "Nah. We still hate you. You just happen to be in a dramatic, chaotic love story and I happen to love dramatic, chaotic love stories. Otherwise we would have stolen Pikachu ages ago. Just don't tell Ash anything I just said. It has to be a surprise." _Yeah right,_ Serena thought. She didn't believe Jessie for a second. But if it would potentially get her Ash, then she needed to be up for it.

* * *

Ash finished up the business with Nurse Joy.

 _Serena? Where-where did she go? I swear she was here a second ago. Wait-did someone kidnap her? WHERE IS SHE?_

He looked around the Pokemon Center, but couldn't catch a glimpse of Serena. Just as he was about to look outside, a cat paw reached around his arm and dragged him to an outside corner. Ash whipped around. "Hey, what's the big idea-James? Meowth? What are you doing here?"

Meowth looked frantic and whispered, "Look, we don't got much time since Jess and the twerpette are gonna come out soon, but here's the real rundown-we're gonna pretend to capture Pikachu and the twerpette, then you're gonna save her and confess your love for her. Now, don't look at me. This was all Jess's idea. And don't worry, we already told your Pikachu and the other Pokemon. Just don't tell Sereeny or whatever her name is." Ash was now a beet red as he shook his head indignantly. "Wh-what do you mean? I don't-I don't have a crush on Serena! I just-alright, fine. I'll do it." He saw the looks on James's and Meowth's faces, and he realized he had no choice, especially as he didn't want to let Bonnie and Clemont down. But he also had more personal reasons, as in his head, he was cheering. _YES! FINALLY!_

* * *

 **A/N: Whoo! There goes another chapter! Please tell me some better chapter names because the ones I came up with are terrible. And also, tell me what you think! Reviews are awesome!**

 **I also miiiight start a Kirisuna fanfic (remember, SAO?) if (IF!)I have time. And this is a very big if. So stay tuned for more (and don't complain if I break this promise)!**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **RainbowsandButterflies888**


	8. Operation: AMOUR

**A/N: WHOA! Thanks for the 3000+ views! Love ya all!**

 **Some replies to a couple of reviewers:  
**

 **To ultimateCCC: Thanks for the suggestions! I promise I have fixed the "ribbon" ordeal! Also, love your enthusiasm! I hope you like this chapter, too!**

 **To Hawkins579: I totally hope this plan works, too! (This shows that I have no plan for this story whatsoever). But SticksandStonesShipping will probably not happen in this fic. Maybe a sequel...? (wink wink hint hint)**

 **Anyways, hope you all, review or not review, like this next chappie!  
**

* * *

Serena had never found herself more nervous. Not when she was skipping Ryhorn racing, not when she was on the Mamoswine on a very rickety bridge. Not even before her very first Pokemon Performance. No, this was probably the most tense moment of her life. _This is it! I'm finally going to confess to Ash!_

Serena gulped, and put a hand on the bench to stop herself from fainting onto the ground. _No. Bad Serena. Ash is sitting right next to you! Don't blow your cover or embarrass yourself! Just don't do anything rash!_

So Serena sat there. Tapped her foot, shrugged her shoulders. And waited anxiously for the huge Meowth-shaped balloon that would, surprisingly, calm her down.

* * *

Ash was surprisingly breaking into a sweat. He had never felt more nervous or giddy in his whole life. How was she going to respond to him liking her? And relying on Team Rocket? Well, that was part of it, too. _Good luck confessing. You're definitely going to need it._

Ash's fist clenched tightly. He found himself staring at the sky dumbly. _Wait, what? No. Don't do that! Do you want to make her suspicious? And don't you look pretty stupid doing that too? What are you thinking?_

So Ash found himself twiddling his thumbs, whistling awkwardly. Sitting there, patiently. Waiting for a huge hot air balloon with Pikachu in it to arrive and put off his uneasy feelings.

* * *

Thankfully, to both trainer's relief, the huge Team Rocket balloon soon appeared. And yes. Pikachu was undoubtedly sitting in a cage, looking-actually, quite calm. Ash made a face, and suddenly, Pikachu was spazzing out, attempting to shock the box and stomping his feet everywhere. Suddenly, a huge metal claw picked up Serena and dropped her in a cage. Serena screamed involuntarily, even though she knew this was going to happen. Jessie caught her eye, and Serena started screaming and shaking at the doors.

 _Prepare for trouble, with a skip and a twirl_

 _Make it double, and we've got your girl!_

 _To protect the world from devastation,_

 _To unite all evils within our nation!_

 _To denounce the evils of truth and love,_

 _To extend our reach to the stars above!  
_

 _Jessie!  
_

 _James!_

 _Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!  
_

 _Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!  
_

 _Meowth, that's right!_

Ash was furious. Even though James and Meowth told him to hold back, even though his head told him that they were all faking, his gut told him to blow up Team Rocket so far they would be gone for a week. Instead, he yelled, "Frogadier, come on out!" Frogadier came out with a cry. "Frogadier, use your frubbles to get me up there!" Frogadier obliged, and Ash climbed up the frubblestairs to Serena. Frogadier soon followed up. "Frogadier, use CUT!" Frogadier slashed at both cages. Pikachu fell out happily, and Serena stumbled out of hers-right into Ash's arms.

"Serena-"

"Ash-"

Just then, something happened that both trainers instantly despised. The grade-A industrial-tech batteries that were powering the anti-electric field in Pikachu's box suddenly started sparking and flaming. Next thing anyone knew, the batteries had blown up and all four humans-and Pikachu and Meowth, too-were falling straight to the ground. Ash and Serena held each other tightly. They wanted each other's arms to be the last thing they felt. Suddenly-

BOING.

All six humans and Pokemon bounced on the huge frubble cushion provided by Frogadier. They all breathed a sigh of relief. _Aargh. I didn't confess to her!_ _At least it wasn't Clemont and Bonnie's fault... right?_ Ash thought.

Serena was starting to lose hope. _Maybe fate is just warning me...maybe we really weren't meant to be._

* * *

When everyone arrived at the Pokemon Center, where Bonnie and Clemont were waiting, they were dirty, tired, and covered in soot and bits of frubble. "Whoa! What happened to you guys?" Jessie and James looked pointedly at Clemont. "OH NO! Not the grade-A industrial-tech batteries! I spent 100 PokeDollars on them!" He sighed. "Well, anyways, you guys should probably wash up. Ash, Serena-you use the bathrooms. And...uh, well..." Bonnie yelled, "Oh wait! Remember you still have that inflatable baby pool in your bag?" Clemont sighed, then said, "Alright, everyone, wash up. Hey-what's so funny?" Everyone, including the Pokemon, were snickering at him. _Seriously though, why would he have a baby pool in his bag?_ Jessie thought.

As Ash and Serena trudged up the stairs, Serena suddenly stopped and hugged Ash tightly. Ash turned bright pink. "Serena! W-what was that for?" Serena smiled. "I never got to thank you for saving me, so..." She blushed as well. They stared at each other for a moment, before shaking their heads and going into their respective hotel rooms. _Does he have the same feelings for me? Is it possible that she...loves me?_

As Ash turned on the water, he realized with a jolt- _Oh no! I forgot to call Brock!_

Then he realized: _he didn't need to._

* * *

 **A/N: OOH! What do you guys think of that? Like it? Hate it? Leave a review down below!**

 **Also, I thought about the Kirisuna fic, and I'm deciding-not now. Sorry, guys. But maybe after Thanksgiving, I'll look into it a bit.**

 **Thanks for supporting me.**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **RainbowsandButterflies888**


	9. After the Mission

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! Sorry I was gone, 'cause guess what? ANOTHER test. So I had to study yesterday. Plus I had writer's block. :( But at least I'm back!'**

 **Now on to the story (I know you're all just _dying_ to see the next one) (half sarcasm)**

* * *

Serena laid on her bed, her hair wrapped up in a towel, sopping after her time in the shower. Her time was running out. There was going to be a Pokemon contest the very next day, and she knew Miette was going to be there.

 _AAAAHHHH! I completely forgot about the meeting tonight! Oh Arceus, what do I do?_ Serena slapped her cheeks (gently, of course). _Come on, think, Serena, think! How about you just spit it out?_ Serena's mood darkened. It would be humiliating and heartbreaking if he refused, and only Arceus knows how much bravery and willpower that was going to take, but at least it would be out there. That's all she wanted, right?

Serena unwrapped the towel from her hair and took out her comb and brush.

 _Time to get ready, then._

* * *

Bonnie was practically hysterical as she yelled, "WHY? WHY DO ALL OF YOUR INVENTIONS HAVE TO BLOW UP SO OFTEN, BIG BROTHER?" Clemont was practically squashed by all her yelling and crazy claims. "I told you, Bonnie, it wasn't my invention! Those batteries were really expensive! I'm pretty sure it was Team Rocket's fault we're in this situation!"

Meowth looked furious. 'Whaddya mean, our fault? You were the one who taught us that sciencey stuff anyways!" "Well, if you had put the batteries in the right slot and actually connected the right wires, you-"

Jessie then yelled, "ALL RIGHT! We get the idea! The important thing is, they aren't together yet! So why are we standing here arguing when we should be coming up with a new plan?"

Clemont then looked a little sad as he said, "Actually, Jessie, maybe we should step out for now."

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Bonnie, all screeched, "WHAAAT?"

"B-but why, big brother?" Bonnie pouted sadly.

Clemont looked a little distressed. "We've already destroyed the fragments of any romantic relationship they had. Didn't you see Serena? She was heartbroken! We can't hurt them anymore. Let's step aside and simply observe. I have a feeling that if we do much more, their relationship will shatter to pieces."

Everyone nodded sadly. Jessie looked extremely distraught. And Bonnie was ready to cry. But they understood.

 _From now on, it's up to them to make this relationship work._

* * *

Ash stepped out of the shower, his hair dripping wet. He wrapped a towel around himself, then stepped out of the bathroom. Pikachu greeted him happily as he came out for his clothes. As he tugged on his jeans, he suddenly realized, _Wait! Wasn't there supposed to be some meeting tonight? Something like...8:00?! Oh man, I gotta get ready!_ Ash looked at the clock. _5:30. Okay. There's plenty of time, what are you freaking out about? You're just going to be confessing to the first girl you've ever had a crush on, is all..._

Ash found himself brushing his clothes and smoothing out the wrinkles on his jacket. _Hey, when did I start to worry about looking good? I thought that was Serena's_ thing... Pikachu gave a thumbs-up to his trainer. Even though his trainer appeared to be in shock, Pikachu liked his new neatness.

 _Pika pikachu piiii!_ ( _Looks like someone's in loooove!_ )

* * *

Dinner passed fairly quickly, at least for Team Rocket and the two siblings. For Ash and Serena, each second seemed to drag into hours. When they thought each other wasn't looking, they would stare at the other, blush, and look away. Bonnie noticed the tense feeling in the air of the Pokemon Center cafeteria, and so tried to lighten the mood by chattering loudly about which Pokemon were the cutest. Jessie, sensing the couple's anxiety, also joined in and invited the two into the conversation. Serena tried to smile. "Well, I guess I think my Pokemon are the cutest, but if I had to pick, I would probably pick...Jigglypuff? I dunno..." Ash looked seemingly pale. "J-jigglypuff? What? You s-saw one?" Serena smiled bemusedly at the Pokemon Trainer. "Looks like Mr. Hero is scared of a...Jigglypuff?"

Ash frowned. "Hey, I've had some really bad experiences with Jigglypuff, or at least one in particular. It was a few years ago, in Kanto...and Johto too. There was this small little Jigglypuff. Every time we ran into it, she'd sing this song, and somehow we'd fall asleep. But from what I've figured out, its microphone is actually a marker, and since it's mad at us for falling asleep, it draws mustaches and other marks all over our faces." Serena giggled. "Yeah, right. I doubt that." Jessie shook her head. "Nah, he's telling the truth. Trust me, we have ran into the little pink menace before, too."

Serena laughed, and the mood at the table immediately brightened significantly. Ash grinned and started shoveling his food down, while the rest of the table facepalmed in exasperation, and, Serena suspected, a little out of relief, too.

* * *

After dinner, Serena checked the clock. _7:30?! Oh no! But I have to get my hair ready!_ She darted up the stairs to her room, where she frantically brushed her hair and became a nervous wreck for the third or fourth time that day. Then she darted out onto the balcony where Ash was waiting nervously. She immediately blushed, and her face was soon enveloped in bright red.

"Ash?"

"Serena?"

"I have something to tell you..."

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for now! MWA-HA-HA! I'm such a cruel author. Sorry guys. What do you think's gonna happen next? Stay tuned!**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **RainbowsandButterflies888**


	10. The Story

**A/N: Sorry, left you guys on a massive CLIFFIE! Still though, thanks to all of you who have stuck to my story and have continued to support it for so long. This will be the PENULTIMATE CHAPTER! (For all you non-big-word people, penultimate means next to last)**

 **I know, I know, I'm distracting you from the story. So, anyways, the very anticipated CONFESSION CHAPTER! WHOO!**

* * *

" _I have something to tell you..."_

As soon as the words left her lips, Serena suddenly just _couldn't._ Her mouth closed, and she desperately searched her mind for a sort of filler while her brain calmed down.

She finally came up with an idea, just as Ash was about to ask _what, what do you have to tell me._

"Umm, actually, I have a...STORY for you. Aand...and it's true!"

Ash nodded. "Okay. What do you wanna tell me?"

Serena took a deep breath.

This was it.

* * *

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl, about eight years old. One summer day, her mother enrolled her into a summer camp, against her will. She absolutely hated it. A few days later, at the camp, she was looking for a Pokemon when she fell and hurt her leg. A boy found her and helped her up, tying a small handkerchief on her knee to help it heal. She and the boy became the best of friends, and she began to have a small crush on him. But then-" she took a deep breath, "-a couple of weeks later, he left before she could return the handkerchief. Soon after, her family themselves moved away from the region for financial purposes, and the little girl lost hope of ever seeing the boy again."

Ash's brown eyes filled with sorrow. "Poor little girl. And...you say this is all true?"

Serena nodded. "All true. And we both happen to know this person very well."

Ash was busy thinking. _Who could this mystery girl be?_ But before he could get very far, Serena started up her story again.

"Six years later, her mother was still making her do Pokemon racing, even though she didn't like it. Then one day, she saw the boy on television. She immediately started her journey, and met up with the boy. Even though she immediately recognized him, he didn't know who she was. Only after well into their travels did he finally recognize her as 'the straw hat girl'."

Ash's eyes widened. _This was..._

"They traveled with two siblings. One was a gym leader. The other was a young, enthusiastic ten-year-old. Together, they helped the girl to find what she really liked. And even when she had the most embarrassing failures, the boy was always there to help her up and keep her going. And slowly, slowly, the girl's affection and crush for the boy only grew until one day, she discovered it wasn't just a crush.

"It was love."

Ash stepped towards Serena. "S-Serena..."

Serena shook her head and held up her hand. She attempted to blink the tears that were starting to form at the edges of her eyes.

"She had seen the boy's photo album. She knew that at least one of the girls in there was in her position-head over heels in love with him. So she decided to declare her love for him, then and there.

"But complications arose, and she found herself chickening out. Finally, she decided, _maybe they-maybe they weren't meant to be."_ Her eyes filled with tears, and she had to furiously wipe her eyes to remove the salty liquid.

"And so, she found herself spilling her feelings in a story for the boy she loved. The boy who would never fall in love with someone like her."

Serena couldn't take it anymore. Her fingers covered her face as she began to silently sob. Tears began pooling in her hands, until Ash pulled her hands away from her face and wiped away her tears. She looked shocked. Ash finally wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. But to Serena, this was not helping. In fact, it only made her feel worse. _He's definitely rejecting me..._ When a tear dripped onto Ash's shirt, he pulled away and stared at her.

Tears started streaming down Serena's face. "Do...do you remember that photo album?" Ash nodded. "Yeah, but-"

"I saw them. The girls. And...Oh, Ash. You don't even...Ash. At least one of them is completely head over heels in love with you."

Ash's eyes widened. _Misty, May, Dawn, Iris...one of them loves me?_

Serena's face softened. "Ash...I know you love one of the girls. Just tell me...I don't want to be a barrier to whoever you love."

Ash stared at her. Her bright blue eyes were diluted with tears, her cheeks were bright pink, and her hair was a mess.

She looked like the prettiest girl in the world.

Ash took her hand and tilted her chin up. Serena looked up.

He smiled.

"Hey, never say never, right?"

Serena's eyes widened as she made the connection. _No way...it can't be..._

Ash's eyes closed as he leaned toward her. Serena's eyes closed as well. As soon as their lips touched, sparks flew. Serena's eyes shot open, then closed again. She found her arms snaking around his neck as his hand moved to her waist.

 _I don't want this moment to ever end._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bushes, a magenta-haired woman, a lavender-haired man, a blonde teenager, a blonde girl, a yellow mouse, and a cream-colored cat did a victory cheer.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG. SQUEEEEE! This is not the ending, but...here you have it! My favorite chapter of ALL TIME. OTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTP**

 **To all you critics, I didn't want the cliche ending of "Oh, I love you" and then "Really? Me too!" Ash isn't the sort of person to say that. And Serena is a bit too shy. So this is what I put together. Do you see why I named this "Serena's story" now?**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **RainbowsandButterflies888**


	11. Surprises

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back from Thanksgiving! Pigging myself on turkey and pie was never so much fun! Soo, here's the much-anticipated final chapter! I know, you don't like endings either, but GUESS WHAT? I might have a SEQUEL planned for all you devoted fans, with jealous girls, a lot more SticksandStoneshipping, and...OTHER SHIPS! WHOOO! I'm talking Penguinshipping and a popular favorite, CONTESTSHIPPING! So stay tuned!**

 **Oh, and for all you SAO fans, my Kirisuna fic will be out soon as well. So don't worry-I haven't forgotten about that yet...**

 **To Hawkins579: Yes, Team Rocket will be back, but...for now Jessie is fangirling her head off. So...no evil schemes yet. As for the "tell the parents" schematic, this fic won't have it. But be prepared for the sequel!**

 **To ultimateCCC: In this story, I guess 10 years old would be a little inaccurate, but Clemont and Bonnie can't be that far apart in age. So let's say...How about Bonnie was nine when she began traveling with Ash and the gang, but she recently turned ten? That would be my most reasonable answer.**

 **So anyways, back to the last chapter!**

* * *

As the new couple pulled apart (due to the sad fact that humans need air), Ash laced his fingers through hers and pointed to the roof of the Pokemon Center. Serena's eyes widened. Then she smiled and yelled, "YOU GO, BRAIXEN!"

For on the roof, a smiling and blushing Braixen was accepting flowers from a very flustered Frogadier. Upon hearing her name being called out, she looked at the couple and blushed. Frogadier also noticed the couple and immediately blushed, hiding the flowers behind his back.

Serena giggled. "Well, I guess Pokemon take after their trainers, right?" all the while, looking straight at Ash. Ash blushed. "Yup, and it looks like these two copied us word for word."

Serena smiled and leaned her head on Ash's shoulder. "I'm just so happy that...well, you know..."

Ash kissed her temple. "Hey, there's no one I'd rather have cheering me on forever than you."

Serena blushed, but squeezed his hand slightly. As she looked over the balcony, seemingly millions of stars dotted the sky, twinkling and shining. "Ash, look at the sky." Ash stared at the sky and smiled. "It's perfect...Hey Serena, do you...I mean-" Ash was starting to get more nervous, and he scratched his cheek. "D'ya, I mean, wanna...be my, uh, girlfriend?" Serena's eyes widened, and her eyes filled with tears.

Ash's eyes widened. "Oh, man, Serena, I didn't mean to make you cry!"

An elated tear dropped off her eyelid. "No...I'm not sad...I just-YES! YES, I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She hugged him tightly, and he smiled and ruffled her hair.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bright flash across the dark velvety blue sky. "Hey, Ash. Look. It's a shooting star shower. C'mon, make a wish."

Ash smiled and said, "I wish for Serena to be Kalos Queen."

Serena smiled and blushed, then said, "I wish for Ash to be Kalos Champion."

Then a voice behind them yelled, "And I wish for Ash and Serena to be together forever and ever!"

Both Ash and Serena whipped around to see a grinning Bonnie looking at the sky.

Next to her, Clemont said, "And I also wish for Ash and Serena to be together for as long as the stars shine."

Ash and Serena smiled, and each wrapped an arm around each other. Serena held a hand to her heart. Just then, she whispered, "Ash, look."

Out of the corner of Ash's eye, he saw a huge metal claw descending down, towards his happy Pokemon. "Pikachu, thunderbolt," Ash said, almost lazily. Pikachu ran forwards towards the claw and zapped it, sending Team Rocket into oblivion.

"And I thought he was distracted enough, too!"

"Whatever happened, at least they got together!"

"Doesn't matta, cos we're-"

"BLASTING OF AGAAAAIN!"

Ash shook his head. "At least the truce was fun while it lasted..."

Serena looked at him. "Hey, don't be like that! They helped us a lot. After all, they got you and me together, right?"

Ash grinned and blushed. "Yeah. I guess we owe them one."

Bonnie skipped forwards. "You guys were SO ADORABLE! SQUEE!" There were now few words from the little blonde girl, as she was now screaming, babbling indistinguishable words and basically acting like a fangirl with waay too much caffeine.

Clemont stepped forwards. "And this is the point where I step forwards and drag her to bed. I'm assuming you two don't want to be bothered with her, so...?" He said this all the while looking between the two. Both trainers blushed. "Uh, sure, we could share a room," Ash said, nervously.

Clemont smiled. "Alright. And, guys, congrats on being a couple and all. I'm actually kinda jealous of how much you guys are a match made in heaven." Serena smiled and looked at Ash shyly. Bonnie yelled, "BIG BROTHER, DON'T FORGET KORRINA!" Clemont turned a bright red and yelled at his sister, "SHHHHH!" Both Ash and Serena snickered at the flustered young inventor.

As the new couple walked inside, a crumpled, tearstained photo fluttered out of Serena's pocket. It showed an orange-haired girl and Ash, sitting together in ceremonial robes. Serena's tears were still soaked into the image. She'd seen that look on a girl's face before. She'd seen it on her own face, every day.

It turns out that Serena wasn't the only one who loved Ash.

And that someone Serena would meet very soon.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **A/N: And there we have it, the last chapter. I'm sad to see this one end, but the sequel will be good. I promise. You all are the best fans I could ever have hoped for.**

 **Remember, reviews are always appreciated!  
**

 **Bye for now,**

 **RainbowsandButterflies888**


End file.
